Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns
Log Title: Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns Characters: Dial-Tone, Flint, Twilight, Daina, Scarlett, Wisp Location: The Pit Date: November 07, 2006 TP: Old Soldiers Never Die TP Category:Logs As Logged by Dial-Tone - Tuesday, November 07, 2006, 7:27 PM Command Center - The Pit This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is setup almost like NASA's Mission control, but one a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps, Information Leading from the center of the room, is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dias, from which the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action, and also, adress troops, or other groups, gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of The Pit seems to be accessable from various doors leading from the Command Center. ---- Contents: * Twilight * Daina * Wisp Daina and Twilight are having a discussion in the Command Center. Wisp is at her station, zoning out as she focuses on incoming reports. This certainly proves to be far more entertaining. "Yes," Twilight answers, as she drops her keys into her pocketbook. She now snakes forth to collect Daina's proffered hand. "Let's see what we can get you into - Build shouldn't be an issue. The Bust...? That's a different thing altogether. But I think I've got something that'll fit quite nicely." Dial-Tone strides into the command center, eyebrows raising as he catches a bit of the conversation ---- Dial-Tone ---- Faction: G.I.Joe Species: Human Function: COMMUNICATIONS Rank: 1/E-5/SGT/US Army/Delta Motto: "Hold my calls!" Note: Dial-Tone built his own crystal set when he was ten. By fourteen he was part of a CB net, and had his own ham station by the time he was sixteen. Dial-Tone made all of his own equipment, buying parts with quarters earned bagging groceries. He saw the army as a means to furthering his education in his chosen field and quickly found that instead of a stepping stone, it was a goal in itself. Manning a radio in the field wasn't just passing time -- it was a job with a purpose. Dial-Tone is also the unofficial electronics repairman for the team. ---- Dial-Tone Before you is a handsome Italian-American techie, clean-shaven and wearing a dark beret. He sports a black Kevlar vest over a neatly-pressed grey shirt, off of which hang two grenades and several small equipment pouches (well armed for a tech... don't ask him where the 'any' key is!). He is muscular, and generally has a friendly, if slightly nerdish, demeanor. His pants are dark-blue, and his black combat boots are usually highly polished. Indoors, he moves easily around communications equipment, and has a relaxed, casual air. On missions, he's usually weighed down with gear and weapons, and adapts a more businesslike manner. ---- Daina rolls her eyes as she gets tugged off. "You know, Becky, I'm used to the boys looking at my bust." She smirks at her as she goes off to find a change of clothes to go out for a night on the town. "Hello, Dial Tone!" the Czech offers as she gets tugged by, then blushes just a little. "...not to say you would look at me like that, of course.." she manages, just as she's tugged on away. "They're very well pronounced, Daina," Rebecca offers casually. The redhead, clad in evening attire, strolls on past, dragging Daina along. "Hey DT," is given in passing; okay, she's grinning to beat the Devil now, so there's something obviously afoot. Dial-Tone breaks into a broad grin. "Wouldn't think of it, ma'am," he says politely. He tries not to stare, doing a bad job of it. This makes Daina even turn redder. Dammit, Becky, stop that! One hand holds her flannel shirt tighter before she disappears with Rebecca down the barracks hall. "You're horrible!" she manages at Twilight, trying not to break into giggles. "There is no telling what bad thoughts that Dial Tone is thinking now!" Dial-Tone calls along, "None, ladies. Promise." Daina and Twilight head for the Barracks. Dial-Tone sits at the communications center, smirking to himself. Wisp sits quietly at one of the monitoring consoles, looking down at it. She glances up from the console after quite the time, glancing aroud. Dial-Tone is vaguely staring in the direction in which the dressed-up Twi has gone, dragging Diana. Wisp blinks a little bit at Dial. "Something happen while I was staring at a console?" Dial-Tone looks over and smiles. "Eh. Just Twilight being Twilight. I think Diana may have gotten in over her head, though." He chuckles. Wisp uhohs softly. "Oh dear. What direction did they head out in?" Dial-Tone says, "Back to the barracks. I think Twilight has intentions of getting Daina dressed up for a girls' night out." Wisp hmms a little at that, raising her eyebrows. "Ah." Dial-Tone says, "I have to say, Twilight cleans up good." Wisp hmms at that and nods. "Yes, she does." Joe lil Wisp says, "So what's going on anywhere else on base?" Dial-Tone leans over to the base microphone. "Well, I'm in the command center," he pretends to answer over the radio. Wisp peers over. "That's why I said 'elsewhere', actually. Dial-Tone grins. "I know. I was teasing. That's why I didn't answer over the broadband." Joe Master Sergeant Twilight says, "Nada. Getting ready to go out. Dragging Daina along. She's borrowing from my vault of clothes." Joe lil Wisp says, "Ah... fun fun." Joe Master Sergeant Twilight says, "Temera checked out, by the by." Joe Russian Major Daina says, "You have more outfits then I have gun." Dial-Tone smirks. He gets a message, and speaks into the microphone. Joe Sgt Dial-Tone says, "Falcon. Can you have some Greenshirts escort Temera to the Infirmary, please?" Joe Roadblock says, "..reporting in. Hey, guys." ---- 'Roadblock ' ---- Faction: G.I.Joe Species: Human Function: HEAVY MACHINE GUNNER Rank: 4/E-8/1SG/US Army/Infantry Motto: "Baste a turkey every twenty minutes and change the barrel on a Ma-Deuce .50 calibre every second belt." Note: What can you say about a guy who totes a 134 pound machine gun as his personal weapon, and who can whip up a mean crawdad stew? Not much. You just stay out of his field of fire, and ask for seconds. Roadblock is the man who lays down the covering fire with his heavy machine gun. Roadblock's dream was to be a gourmet chef. He was working as a bouncer to earn money to attend the Escoffler School in France when an army recruiter convinced him that the army could train him to be a chef. Roadblock joined but found army menus and preparation techniques too appalling. He remained steadfast in his goal to be a chef, but also learned how to operate heavy machine guns at the same time. Later transferred to infantry. Qualified expert: M-2 Browning .50 calibre heavy machine gun. All Warsaw Pact Heavy MGs, M-16, M-1911A1 Auto Pistol. ---- Joe lil Wisp says, "well well... Where have you been? Your girlfriend is out looking for you..." Joe Master Sergeant Twilight says, "I'm a clothes horse, what can I say?" Joe Roadblock coughs. "I had to do my tour with my normal unit. You know the drill." Joe Scarlett says, "Yes, indeed. She was here earlier... I'm sure Jaye will just love that, but at least Wisp said Hawk was around the last time she was near the base." Joe Executive Officer, Flint chuckles. "She hasn't pulled out all of her hair while I was away, did she?" Joe Scarlett says, "Only most of it. She's been... irritated with me, I suppose. I can't exactly say I blame her, though. I did bring Temera here, but I wasn't sure that a safehouse would be safe enough." Dial-Tone listens to the radio chatter, and makes some small adjustments to the broadband relay, while double-checking the encryption. Joe Executive Officer, Flint says, "..ah well, welcome to my world, Red. Though I suppose I probably have earned more of that ire than you." Dial-Tone monitors election returns as well, while working. Wisp smiles a little at that, shaking her head. "Oh dear." Joe Sgt Dial-Tone says, "There's someone else who'll be happy to have you back, Flint. There's someone here that has been trumpetting for someone in charge, and it looks like you'll have to do." Joe Executive Officer, Flint says, "Oh man. Back for less than 24 hours and already? Who?" Joe Sgt Dial-Tone says, "Aw, man. You're just not going to believe it. You'd better come down to the command center when you have the chance." Joe Roadblock says, "I'll give Katie a call. Sorry she was a trouble to you all." Joe Executive Officer, Flint says, "Right, right. Coming." Joe Scarlett says, "... no trouble. She was just worried." Dial-Tone says, "Guess he hasn't had time yet to catch up on the reports." Wisp is sitting at a monitoring console, peering at it idly, watching updates and such. With the sliding of doors, a familiar beret - no, not Falcon's - returns to the command center. "Evening, folks." Flint offers casually as he sets a small smile to his features. Try to be casual, at least. He can already smell the trouble in the air. Wisp glances up and blinks. "Welcome back..." Dial-Tone turns around and looks up. "Oh, hey Flint." He stands. "Gather you haven't had time yet to catch up on reports?" 'I know something you don't know' look "Working on reading them. Give me the Reader's Digest version." Flint comments as he starts to punch up the reports. "..Aly's been a busy gal." Dial-Tone smirks. He's giving a report to Flint on what he's missed. Scarlett emerges from the barracks, heading for the infirmary to check on how Temera's physical is going. Dial-Tone raises an eyebrow to Scarlett in greeting as she passes, but keeps most of his focus on Flint. Wisp glances up to the others, smiling at Scarlett and waving, glancing back to FLint then. "Hey, Red." Flint comments. He knows that smell of sass and flowers well enough by now. The executive officer adjusts his beret as he continues to read over the reports. Dial-Tone says, "Well, the short, short version is that Scarlett brought in some sorta engineered human that escaped Cobra when she was little, and we're waiting on Lifeline or Stitches to get back so we can really have a look at her. In the meantime, Psyche-Out and Twilight]] have checked her out to make sure she's not some mole of Mindbender's, or Zarana in disguise." Scarlett pauses in mid-wave to Wisp as she sees Flint. "Flint," she says softly. She walks over slowly after a moment. Dial-Tone pauses in his report at Scarlett's approach. Wisp smiles to Scarlett. "Hi there..." Why is there an alarm klaxon going off in Flint's head? It's not his fault that Jaye is all... whatever she's been lately, is it? After all, he was just away on a tour. They've had longer seperations. "..I see." he comments to Dial-Tone. "And we're sure of what we have?" he asks. "We've been burned before on thinking that we had a true turncolt.. but since Mercer, none of them had panned out." Dial-Tone nods. "Well, she was never really a Cobra... just an escaped experiment, really. Her only contact with the organization besides genetics seems to be the assassin that killed her mother and almost killed her." Scarlett nods after a moment. "Twilight did confirm that she was being truthful, too," she adds after a moment. "I picked her up in New York after they detained her... while she was trying to register to join the military. I know I'm human and I make mistakes, but I believed her. And if Twilight believes her after doing her mental probe..." She shrugs. "I think she has what it takes for the military, at least. Here... without seeing how capable she is, I couldn't begin to tell you. But I think she'd have potential." Dial-Tone glances at Scarlett, but lets the intelligence officer do the briefing. B^) "Well, Jaye wants to wait until Hawk has a say." Flint comments. "And I can't say I disagree with her." The executive officer has to admit as he re-reads the report and takes in the feedback. Dial-Tone says, "Well... there's another, uh, situation that's cropped up as well." "And I'm not disagreeing with that," replies Scarlett evenly. "But at the same time, she is technically an American citizen... one that we've been holding for two or three weeks now. The government may be constantly mired in bureaucratic red tape, but I'd like to believe the military isn't consigned to that same fate." Wisp pauses a little at that, looking over at Scarlett with a slightly odd expression, and... just shakes her head, turns around, and starts laughing. "We're not?" Dial-Tone looks amused as well, but holds the other shoe while Shoe A continues to be discussed. "..how old is this girl?" Flint asks, rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He can feel the old familiar headache coming on already. "Does she have any other relatives besides her deceased mother?" Diana and Twilight pass through on their way to the Motorpool. Wisp stays quiet. Dial-Tone stands by Flint while Scarlett brings him up to speed on some of what he's been missing around here. Scarlett says, "She's eighteen. No other family. She's lived on the streets and survived for over a decade, while still managing to get an education." Dial-Tone listens as well. From the Barracks comes Rebecca, side by side with Daina. They're on their way to the motorpool; Becky will do the general wave of, 'Hello/Goodbye!' to those who might pay attention. Dial-Tone checks out the ladies as they pass, trying not to be TOO obvious about it. Wisp glances over more interestedly, not bothering to not be obvious about it. Daina, likewise, throws a two-fingered salute. "..I could go for a really good burger though. Thanks for changing up your plans for the evening, Becky." Dial-Tone gets completely distracted from Scarlett's report. "...okay, so, you basically, Red, want to let her back onto the streets to fend for herself?" Flint asks in some confusion. "...Has anyone ever told you that you're the safer alternative to what I did plan to do originally?" Rebecca offers to Daina. "I mean, I was going to go out, try to get trashed - which isn't an easy thing for me to do to begin with - and probably try to do something utterly dumb." Pause. "Dumber. Than usual. Yeah." Dial-Tone's ears are pulled towards the more interesting conversation. Daina smirks, tapping her finger on Rebecca's nose. "Knowing that your constitution is about as good as mine.. yes, that would be a silly idea." she rolls her eyes with a sigh. "..you can tell me about it over burgers. If you feel like talking, that is." Rebecca crosses her eyes as her cute lil' nose is tapped. "1200 horses pulling 2.5 tons of Detroit Steel + exceeding amounts of Alchol multiplies the stupidity factor exponentially. C'mon, Nightmare's waiting." She continues on to the motorpool. Flint gets called out of the room for something important. Scarlett starts to write a note for Flint for when he returns, and hands it to Wisp once she's done. "Give that to him, if you would? I really need to check up and see how Temera's physical is progressing." With a nod to Dial-Tone and Twilight, she heads off for the infirmary. Diana and Twilight head out to the Motorpool. Wisp nods a little at that. "Sure..." Dial-Tone looks around as everyone leaves. He mutters to Wisp, "Uh... I guess I'll tell him about Doc later." Wisp nods a little at that. "Guess so..." Dial-Tone shrugs, and goes back to his station. Wisp nods, and turns to hers as well. Dial-Tone says, "Ah. All quiet again." Wisp nods and smiles. "Tends to get back to that way, yes." Dial-Tone says, "Yep. Calm and fury. Seldom anything in the middle." Wisp laughs a little at that. "Pretty much, yes." Dial-Tone says, "Why didn't you go with? Army-girls only?" Wisp smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, I'm on shift kinda." Dial-Tone ahs. "Yeah. Me, too." The conversation dies, and Dial-Tone and Wisp quietly watch their respective stations as Diana and Twilight head out for their night on the town.